This invention relates generally to framing members and, more specifically, to small, lightweight framing members which can be conveniently used to assemble work benches, storage shelves, bookcases, etc.
Small lightweight prefabricated framing members have become increasingly popular in the construction of industrial equipment, such as tooling, machinery, conveyors and robotic enclosures. A typical such framing member is made from an aluminum alloy and has a configuration which makes it versatile in constructing fixtures and furniture. The framing member has a square cross-section. On each of the four sides of the framing member, an elongate groove is defined. The elongate groove has a pair of opposed interior shoulders. The elongate grooves are designed to accept attachment bolts. The attachment bolts are attached to attachment nuts disposed within the grooves. When each bolt is tightened, its attachment nut impinges upon the underside of the interior shoulders of the groove, thereby firmly retaining the attachment nut within the groove.
There is a problem, however, with framing members having such grooves. That problem arises from the fact that it can be very difficult to position the attachment nut within the groove and thread the attachment bolt into the attachment nut. Moreover, if the attachment nut is positioned behind a bracket or other large object, the attachment nut can be very difficult to see within the groove during the threading of the attachment bolt into the attachment nut.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lightweight framing member which avoids these problems in the prior art.
The invention satisfies this need. The invention is a framing member comprising an elongate body having at least one elongate U-shaped trough defined by a bottom wall and a pair of opposed side walls, the pair of opposed side walls both having a plurality of linear side wall grooves running continuously substantially along the entire length of the U-shaped trough, each side wall groove being defined by a plurality of side wall protuberances, a plurality of the side wall protuberances having squared off edges.
The invention is also a combination of the framing member described above and a fastener screw having threads with squared off edges.